


Stars

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: One-Shot Anxiety Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Feelings, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Graphic depiction of anxiety, Hajime has Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Intrusive Thoughts, One Shot, Panic, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, Terror, just needed to publish this, somewhat personal, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: pan·ic at·tack/ˈpanik əˌtak/nounnoun: panic attack; plural noun: panic attacksa sudden feeling of acute and disabling anxiety.gen·er·al·ized anx·i·e·ty dis·or·dernounAbbreviated GAD. A condition characterized by chronic, exaggerated worry and tension that is unfounded or much more severe than the normal anxiety most people experience.





	Stars

The stars were beautiful that night.

Hajime sat beside the pool, looking up into the void. Everything had changed. Everything was in a state of changing.

_A killing game?_

_Breathe_ , he tried to convince himself.

He couldn’t.

It was dark, he was alone, he was worthless, he was going to die before he could get off this island.

The breaths came shorter now, and his palms grew sweaty.

He tried to plead with himself.

 _Breathe_.

His mind started to race faster and faster, until he felt like he was drowning in them.

 _Drown. Pool_. his thoughts seemed to warn.

He tried to shove those thoughts away.

His hands started shaking absentmindedly beside him.

 _Breathe_ , he thought harder, biting down on his lip.

Silently screaming, he tried to force himself to take a shaky breath.

He bit his lip harder, drawing blood. The coppery taste filled his mouth.

The thoughts continued at their breakneck pace.

_Trust no one. Murder. Worthless. Blood. Death. We don’t have a choice._

Hajime forced in a gasping breath.

He felt cold, and the starlight glinted cruelly off of everything it touched.

His thoughts raced, slightly slower now.

_Worthless. Broken. Useless._

The island and killing game were bad, but the worst part so far was what was already in his head.

His pulse raced, and the weight on his chest made him feel like he was slowly being crushed.

_Breathe._

Notice three things you can feel _._ ( _the ground, my shirt, my hands wrapped around themselves_ )

Notice two smells. ( _chlorine, blood from where I bit my lip_ )

Four things you can see. ( _the pool, the stars, the cabins, the pool chairs_ )

One thing you can taste, if possible. ( _the blood from earlier._ )

Three things you can hear. ( _the pool filter, the ocean, my own heartbeat._ )

Hajime grounded himself, like every time before. His hands were shaking. His head hurt, and he was tired. _Still,_ he thought to himself. _I have to carry on._

The boy trudged back to his cabin, thankful no one had seen him. He had no idea what his episode would have looked like from the outside, and didn’t want anyone to worry about him.

The stars remained indifferent.


End file.
